Abstract We request partial support for the Fibronectin, Integrins, & Related Molecules Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), Jan 28 ? Feb 3, 2017 at the Marriot Hotel, Ventura, California. The primary objective of the conference is to increase understanding of how biochemical and biophysical cues from the extracellular matrix (ECM) control cell-matrix signaling, thereby determining cellular and tissue homeostasis, and how perturbations in this dialogue promote disease. The conference will explore the latest research that delineates the way cell-matrix adhesion is controlled, the contribution of the integrin adhesome to cell and tissue function in normal biology, and how cell-matrix adhesion becomes perturbed in diseases. The second objective is to contribute to training the next generation of scientists, and to foster the careers of junior investigators in this research area. Inclusion of the GRS preceding the GRC will provide an opportunity for trainees to present and discuss their research, and to obtain mentoring and networking opportunities from established scientists. Both meetings will bring together diverse cell-matrix researchers and outside experts to share their latest work, thereby stimulating new ideas and solving important problems in this research area. They will generate new collaborations, thereby sustaining and expanding the field, and provide new opportunities to develop novel therapeutic strategies. The GRC will nucleate around 24 invited speakers that include a high proportion of mid-term investigators who represent the cutting edge of current research in the conference?s topic, supplemented with talks selected from the abstracts. The GRS will include an invited lecture by a leader in the field, 12 talks selected from up to 50 participants, and the 3 best talks will be chosen for presentations in the main GRC. Both programs will hold poster sessions to maximize scientific discussion, some of which will be selected for talks. The meetings will advance the field by integrating robust quantitative analysis with advanced new technologies to enhance understanding of the molecular mechanisms regulating cell-matrix interactions, and to clarify how ECM context modulates cell and tissue fate. It will also contribute towards new treatments that correct diseases associated with corrupted cell-matrix interactions.